Best day EVER
by HypeKO
Summary: Today is the day Delic will commit to his lover Hibiya! What could possibly go wrong?


In WRT 160 might is well type fanfic while listening

LOGIC: NONE!

Warning : THIS WILL BE SHORT I HAVE AN ESSAY TO WRITE.

Delic sat up in his bed. Today was a special day. Today he would be committing to his prince. Yes, today will be a special day indeed. AS the usual Delic got ready, jumping into the shower and singing his favorite song as he cleaned his body. Hibiya deserved the best. The bratty prince made sure his lover knew that. This was love after all.

As the hours started to fly by, the skies became dark as the blonde indulged in the nightlife. With women around his arms and liquid courage in his bladder, Delic felt like he could take over the world! A fitting end to a bachelor's everyday life. With another strong shot of vodka a certain pink haired beauty caught his eye. In no time the two were off to enjoy sexual bliss.

11:49- As if a mental alarm woke him up out of his sleep, he looked over to his right and saw Hibiya glaring at him with golden eyes.

"I know bae, but she was the last one. I will be all yours soon." Delic smirked. "Hmm? Who are you talking to love?"

"No one darling." Delic smirked before sliding some sweat pants on.

The walk to the bathroom felt like an endless loop. Today was the day.

"Oi, Delic! Pay attention to me!" A male whined. "Chibiya not today, I am tired." The other male took a huff of his cigarette and flopped down onto the couch.

"I feel that I am your second priority." The golden eye prince glared at the host. Delic rolled his eyes.

"You know that is not true. Hibiya I have a job, If I don't do it then we don't eat." "I can get a job." Hibiya huffed.

Delic burst into laughter. "The only thing you can actually do is call people a commoner."

"I can do things! At least I won't sleep around for money."

"Other than bitch and complain your pretty useless."

"I hate you." Hibiya spoke quietly. The prince was known for saying that famous phase, even though he never meant it.

"Well I hate you too at times." Delic harshly stated. Hibiya looked at Delic waiting to hear a simple 'IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I LOVE YOU!' But the magenta eye man stayed quiet. "Well you!"…"You!" Hibiya stuttered until he turned his back to the other male. "You no longer have the privilege of my presence." With that the door slammed right behind him. This was new, just him leaving. "Hm, he'll be back." Delic smirked before making his way toward the lonely bedroom."

11:49- Delic woke up to a shivering feeling. The room felt cold. Delic reached over to hold the nearest body he could find; only to discover the bed was empty.

'He hasn't come back yet, where did he go?" Delic sucked up his pride and tried contacting the prince to make amends.

"We're sorry but the phone number that are trying to reach is not in service, please try again."

"Oh if that is how he wants to play then fine." Delic smiled.

After 7 days, Delic started to get worried. The longest the young prince stayed away was only 3 hours. Hibiya wasn't street smart, he had been sheltered his entire life, he doesn't know any better.

Night after night, the only dream Delic seemed to have was Hibiya crying into his chest; whispering, "I am sorry and I love you! I love you! I love you!" The dreams made no sense, leaving Delic confused when he would wake up

After another successful day of work Delic started walking back to his lonely apartment until someone tackled him.

"Oi, Psych let go!"

"Del-chan! I am so sorry for your loss!" Psyche cried onto Delic's suit. "Loss?" Delic asked. "He is referring to Hibiya." A blonde figure came out of the shadows wearing a blue kimono.

"I wouldn't say it is a loss. I just had to show him who is boss." Delic grinned. "We didn't break up though."

Psyche and Tsugaru looked at it other, trying to process Delic's words. "He will be back, I know it."

Tsugaru placed his hand on Delic's shoulder, giving off a sympatric look. "Delic Hibiya is not coming back."

"He found someone else?"

Psyche came out and said it. "Hibiya was hit by a drunk driver."

Delic froze. "Stop messing with me. I have some where to go." The blonde barked. "If you don't mind, I have some where to go." Delic muscled through the two walking away from them completely.

"Should we be worried about him?" "I'm sure he's finneeeeeee." Psyche waved his hand before dragging Tsugaru into an ice cream parlor.

"Hibiya OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The blonde banged constantly at a mansion's door. "I GET IT I AM SORRY! BUT SENDING YOUR BROTHER TO LIE FOR YOU IS LOW!" Delic continued to yell.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR HIBIYA!" This was not fair.

"GOD DAMN IT HIBIYA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" An old man came to the door with a bat. "Young man you have 4 seconds to leave the property before I-. Oh it is you Delic. What do you want?" Hibiya's grandfather snorted.

"I am here to see Hibiya." Delic responded.

"He wouldn't be here, he is still at the hospital. We're going to go check on him to-"

"Which one?!" Delic interrupted.

"Rude.. "DeTroll, It's off of Fan Ave. just take Fiction rd all the way out He is room 69."

"Alright." Before Delic could leave the old man grabbed his arm. "..?"

"You may have to let him go soon, be ready for that…. Don't bang on my mother fucking door this late again night again."

~Hospital~

Delic approached the room to see a small body laying still. "Oi, Chibi get up." Delic responded. Hibiya didn't move.

"Don't give me that, stop acting like a spoiled prince and come on! I am sorry." Hibiya stayed still.

Delic walked closer to the body. A finger touched the royal face. It felt cold.

Out of nowhere, the heart monitor's spiked lines turned into straight ones. /\/\/\/\/\\_.

"HIBIYA THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE GET UP!" Delic grabbed the cold body and sat him up. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU SAID!"

Doctors swarm the room. "YOU CAN'T DIE AFTER YOU SAID YOU HATE ME YOU BASTARD!"

"We're sorry son but he is gone."

"FUCK YOU!" Delic shouted. "HE IS NOT DEAD!"

Security guards grabbed the blonde and removed him from the room. "HE IS NOT DEAD! LET ME GO!"

A quick glance at his watch made the blonde's smirk disappear.

"Hm, I wonder if he will complain about how late I am. Sit tight Chibiya." Delic whispered.

Digging through the drawers he pulled out a metal object and pointed it toward his head.

Flashing back to what Hibiya's grandfather said "Let him go." Delic smiled. "Never"

~Bang ~

Hibiya: I am sorry.

Delic: It doesn't matter anymore. The two embraced each other in a heart-warming hug. Hibiya cried into Delic's chest.

"Shh, don't cry. We're together finally."

~~~ End

So AGAIN TYPED THIS IN WRT 160 because my professor wanted us to do stuff….I am a horrible student… Sorry for misspelling errors or grammar errors. I am to idiot to be smarted.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
